1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical jack modules and is concerned more particularly with a slab-like jack module which is readily assembled and adaptable for use in an electrical jackfield.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A jackfield assembly of the prior art may include a rectangular frame defining an opening wherein a linear array of laterally spaced, electrical jack modules extends in cantilever fashion from a supporting longitudinal side of the frame. Each of the modules in the linear array has a respective portion secured to the supporting longitudinal side of the frame which generally comprises the front side of the assembly. Also, each of the modules has extended from another portion thereof a plurality of mutually spaced terminals which are electrically connected, as by wire-wrapping, for example, to respective electrical conductors. The conductors are connected electrically to respective feedthrough terminals of electrical connectors mounted in the opposing longitudinal side of the frame which generally constitutes the rear side of the assembly.
Each of the modules in the linear array may comprise a metal tee-bracket having a narrow cross member fastened, as by screws, for example, lo the front longitudinal side of the frame. Also, the metal tee-bracket has a leg member extending orthogonally from the cross member and supporting in the plane thereof a stacked series of electrical jacks. The electrical jacks comprise respective pluralities of alternate leaf spring contacts and interposed dielectric wafers which are held in the stacked series by a pair of machine screws extended through the thicknesses of the contacts and the wafers. Each of the screws is journalled with a specific torque into a respective aligned aperture in the leg member of the metal tee-bracket.
Consequently, the described type of electrical jack module consumes considerable time to assemble and often requires adjustment after assembly in order to obtain proper operation. Also, when it is necessary to insert or remove a particular module of the array, considerable time is spent in connecting or disconnecting the conductors attached to the module terminals and installing or removing the fastening devices securing the module to the front longitudinal side of the frame. Moreover, when the module is disposed in laterally spaced relationship with adjacent modules of the linear array, it may be found that undesired transmission of electrical energy, commonly referred to as "cross-talk", occurs between the module and the adjacent modules of the array.